Journey Across The Fallout
by ZedLukas
Summary: Two Hundred and Fifty years after the bombs fell upon San Francisco, 19 year old Max Maladere wakes up after enduring the blast of a bomb. Not understanding where he is and how he is alive. Soon discovering he is two hundred and fifty years in the future he quickly learns and adapts to his surroundings. As he walks the wasteland in hopes of two things companionship, and survival.
1. Part One

Journey Across The Fallout

Part One

On October 23 2077, humanity was on edge; the countries around the world were battling for manditory resources. As a result the countries decided to launch nuclear warheads upon the world, destroying it and bringing upon the end of the world. On that day our lives changed, I woke that morning with the smell of mildue in my nostrils. In the small town of Marin Headlands overlooking the golden gate bridge. I could feel a presence next to me as I open my eyes to her. Sera, her skin was soft as silk and the smell of her body was filled my nose as I smiled happy to have her by my side.

"Good morning, heh this is a pleasent supprise. Morning babe." I said to her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me and smiled, I remember it to this day; so sweet and innocent. She giggled a little and kissed my cheek as I pulled the bed cover over us and got on top of her.* "I didn't even know you would be here, I thought you got back two days from now."

"What? That sounds like a complaint to me, are you cheating on me?" She said playfully as she looked up at me and gently stroked my cheek with her thumb, her hazel eyes and purple hair is still what I remember of her. I even remember what she wore that day, a tank top covered in red hearts, she wore her tight black lace panties as she pressed against me. I would have to admit I was infatuated with her, she had me by the leach and I never tugged against it.

"I'd never and you know that. Remember I did say that it was a pleasent supprise." I laughed gently and leaned down to kiss her red plush lips, I can just remember their soft touch like it was yesterday. I chuckled and got off of her as I looked around and threw on a blue plain top as I had only been wearing my boxers and I needed a little more cover up or my parents would have a fit. I opened the door to the smell of eggs and bacon, what I would do for that again, I walked out into the room as Sera followed close behind. My mother sat in a chair reading the paper as my father was cooking the food on a skillet.* "Good morning you two, I'll take it you let the beast inside." I said pointing backwards at Sera as I chuckled a little. My father just chuckled softly as my mother turned and gave me a puzzled look then went back to her paper. I placed a hand on our granet counter, the rough but smooth surface brushed against my hand as I took a cup of coffee and sipped it softly, I smiled at my girl as I heard the sirens. "Wha? Wait ma? What is that noise…" I look around as my father whipped his hands on a rag and moved around panicked as he ran into their room. My mother looked terrified as the broadcast on the television was interupted by a man announcing the fall of the bombs in new york. I look twords Sera and nod to her as to reasure her. Trying to comfort her, my father runs out of the room with a bag packed with our must have nessesities as he takes me by the arm and pulls me out the door. "Ouch hey! Easy! I'm on my way! Sera let's go!" Her eyes were blank with fear as I realized, my family was excepted into the local vault 842. But Sera and her family did not. "Oh Sera… no I refuse come on, I'll make sure you get in no matter what!" I grab her by the arm and pull her along as we all run twords the vault not far away. I look to my sides as other families are running in the same direction; while others are on the ground crying with their families awaiting for the end. I see tears fall from Sera's face but I don't take the time to wipe them from her eyes as I see one of the bombs fall, hundreds of miles away. We were safe from that one but as I move my eyes upwards I notice the second falling twords us high in the sky. I turn the courner as the vault is in front of us. They are hurrying everyone inside as I see my parents enter. I pass the guards as Sera is stopped, I whip around and yell outwards. "Hey let her go!"

The guard pushed her back into the crowd and yelled out. "She isn't on the list you damn bo- shit close the vault now!" As I turned I saw the vault close in front of my eyes. I knew what I had done, I had just put my parents in the worst position I could ever do. I was going to die… I turn to Sera and pull her into an embrace as we knelt down on the ground together. "I love you Sera…"

"I love you too… Max…" She told to me as I saw the bomb hit, as a blinding light engulfed us. I felt nothing no pain no sorrow no loss. I was in bliss, that is until I opened my eyes. I heard the crackling of stone and solidified flesh. and clothing. I stand as I look around me, the place that was once my home, was gone. Tears fall from my eyes as there was no sign of Sera anywhere, the vault behind me looked aged and destroyed as it looked as if it was broken into.

"Mom… dad?" I cry out softly as I scamper over to the vault, I stumble a little as I adjust to walking again, I slide over the broken metal and enter the now destroyed vault. On the ground on the inside is a ten millimeter pistol. I pick it up into my hand as I look around, there were three doors as I turn to the one on the right. I press my hand on the door control panel as it opened to three skeletons, two of them were holding hands as I eye the dress and fell to the floor. She always wore that dress… mother...

Tears fell from my face as I see my parents skeletons laying there. How much time has passed from that day? I turn and see a terminal and power it up. "Wow looks like this is still functional… supprising… lets see… huh last time this thing was powered up was… one hundred years ago? How long has it been… how old am I?... how how am I alive?

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Part Two

Journey Across The Fallout

Part II

Four days twelve hours and seventeen minutes, that is the amount of time I have been alive after waking up into this hell. I've seen creatures I could never even imagine in nightmares, I found a pit boy inside the vault on one of the arms of the head scientists, I've soaked up rads like a sponge, and now I'm out of food and ammo. I hear my stomach growl as I press my parched lips together in hopes of getting liquid from the humid air around me. I look up to the blazing sun as it seems ten times hotter than it ever was back when the world was still normal. Even now with all that has happened I still cannot believe it is all gone… home, my life, my parents, Sera… but I guess that is all behind me, and I have to move forwards and focus on survival. That is more important than anything. I think to myself as I lay in the broken down ruin of a house on a hillside, about five miles away from my old home. I just couldn't stand to be there any longer, I could never look at it the same.

I turn my eyes to my cantein as I press it to the tips of my lips hoping to find just a spare last remaining drop inside as I break into a coughing fit, the world goes a bit dissy as I smell the fresh taste of bacon and eggs. "Huh? Mom's cooking bacon huh? I can't wait to have it… hey… Sera… what's up?" I mumble out as my now delerious mind is seeing a figure in front of me as I pass out cold. Hoping for the end. In what felt like seconds I open my eyes to a metallic room with a small fire lighting the place, I lay on a cotton pad with a well knitted blanket. I look around to identify more of my surroundings as I see a blurry figure in front of me. It almost looks as if they are cooking me something… but… what might it be? And who might it be? "Wh… where where the hell am I?" I say as I sit up a little, the dissyness of the room slowly subsides as I can finally make out who is in front of me. My hand instinctively goes to my side where I keep my ten millimeter. "My gun?!"

"Easy there stranger. I hope you don't mind but I tended to yer wounds a little, gave ye some water on top of it all." The woman had a very distinct southern accent, her hair was blonde and her eyes blue. She wore these filthy cacks and plad long sleeve shirt with a cowboy hat on. She had a tooth pick inside her teeth of which she fiddled around in her mouth with for a while, as she gave me a huge smile. She looked around twenty eight ,roughly. "The names Olivia, pleasure to meet yea." She chuckled a little before placing a bowl of broth in front of me. "Eat this stranger."

I took the bowl into my hands and scooped up the broth with a fork she provided. But after tasting it I frowned at how horrid it was, but I was famished so I threw aside the fork and began scooping it up with my hands and devouring it. Once finished with the noodles I quickly drained the bowl of broth.

"Whoa easy there! Slow down I got more don't worry, you act as if it is gunna be your last meal stranger… here let me get ye' some insta-mash, maybe some good ol' food from back in the good days will fill ye' a little better." She chuckled as she opened the carton and put it on her skillit.

Insta-mash? "Wait… that still exists?" I ask curiously as I attempt get up from the pad of wool as the pain of my body finally hits me, four days of pure strain has not been kind and I'm finally feeling the effects as every muscle feels torn in three different ways. My body is bruised in hundreds of places while I have cuts extending from head to toe.

"Of course the stuff still exists. What it has only been two hundred and fifty years since the fall. Heh where you been? Frozen? Hahaha!" She laughed out at her own joke as I froze up in realization of what she said. Two hundred and fifty years have gone by I was two hundred and sixty nine years old… I was the oldest man to ever be alive! But now was not the the time for stupid realization, I look up to her and lay back down as my muscles deny any sudden movements or movement at all. I wince out and rest down as I look up to her. "Anyways listen, I've got enough food for the both of us… but you gotta understand somethin partner, if your gunna be livin' here you gotta follow these rules and expectations. Once yer on yer feet again you gunna pay me back by helping you out, gimmie all your caps to start and on top of it you hunt for me for two weeks. Sound good? Oh and I'm gunna need a name from you."

"I'm Max, Max Maladere, and wait did you say caps? What the hell are those and hold on a second… sorry… I'm not exactly a seasoned professional to this hell hole."

"What in tarnation are you talking about boy? You look nineteen, twenty even! Where you been all this time?

" I-I…" I don't know whether or not I should tell her the truth or if I grew up in a vault… she has been relitively nice to me and I may get some more info if I'm straight with her, I think to myself. "I… I was frozen somehow… way back when the bombs fell… I woke up four days ago and… and I have no idea where I am and what everything is… I came across what looked like giant friggen roaches the other day…"

"Wait hold up! Hold the fuck up! What you sayen, is that you were alive back when the bombs fell? Heh who do you think I am? An idiot? What kind of story is that?! Wait… you really don't know what a radroach is? What about a bloatfly?! And if your story seriously checks out why do you have a pit boy?" She asks hastly as she gives me a questioning look of disbelief.

"Okay let me start from the beginning…"

To Be continued...


	3. Part Three

Part III

Two hours had past as I told her my story, the entire time listening as she never spoke once to ask questions about what I told her. I was half believing she wouldn't believe me, but once I finished telling her my tale she simply nodded and said. "Welp that explains that then. *and with a small chuckle she got up and opened the door to her home, I looked outside as I saw the night sky over the wasteland.

"Wait you believe me?" I asked curiously as I attempted to get up to follow her. My body felt far better now than it did before as I walked behind her,but having to use a railing as support.

"Why would ye lie? And if ye were lying you wouldn't think of such an extravagant one that is as far fetched as that." She let out a howling laugh as she frowned a bit. "Yer wounds will be healed by tomorrow… Maybe it be best if you leave…"

"Wait what but why? At least let me repay you somehow!" I began to yell out at her as i frowned at the thought of not being able to repay the debt.

"No the best way ye can repay me is to go out there and help those who need help… I'm fine on my own, I can take good care of myself on my own… I have for the last three years after all… But come on we have to discuss on what ye might face outside of my doors." She said shutting the door to her hut as she turned to face me. My eyes glancing into hers as she spoke. I was wondering what she was talking about as I gave her a puzzling look. "From that I bet ye don't got a clue from what I'm sayen do ye?" She chuckled gently. "Well look, there are tons of beasts out there, more so than just giant bugs. All of which you need to be careful of, now just know this if ye run into what we call a deathclaw… Run… Don't even think of fighting it… Ye won't win… Now back to what I was sayen…" She continued to talk through the night but after hours she finally let me sleep. I awoke early in the morning as i somewhat expected Sera to be by my side once again.

"Of course… She's gone…" my face held a still sorrow upon it as if I had just seen the end of the world… Wait, I had… Or at least my world anyways. I got up from the bed sheet and picked up my bag, it seemed a little heavier than before. "Wait wha-"

"I packed you some extra provisions… Think of it as my way of saying don't die okay?" She said softly as she pulled me into a hug. I could have sworn I saw tears, she was probably so lonely here all alone. And was sad to see company go, he patted her back and smiled gently at her as I pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks Olivia, I wouldn't be alive without you…" I said as I turned to her door and opened it up into the wasteland. "Don't worry I'll be back one day… And, thanks for the advice." At that moment i felt guilt and dread of not wanting to leave but staying here would just bring troubles to her, I had to make my own dues. While fulfilling what she asked of me… To help others…

With new supplies, knowledge, and weaponry in tow I start down the trail as I poke at the deactivated pit boy on my arm. I was wondering how I could get it working again. But with the help of Olivia, I had an idea of where I might be able to get some help in repairing it. I took a deep breath as I pulled out and opened up an old map that I had found inside the vault. It wasn't exactly accurate but it worked well enough, I at least had an inclination of where to go thanks to Olivia's aid. "Alright… She said to head to a place called… Rat Race… Hmm…" I thought as I looked around at the barren wastes around me, nothing looked right as I let out a sigh I heard an Irish voice. It sounded of male origins, one that was at least 24, but as I turned I saw the weird two headed cow that was behind him as he waved me over.

"Goodday to ye lad! Mind if ye take alook at some o' me wears?" He said with a peppy smile as I backed away from the two headed cow thingy. What did Olivia call it? A brahmin? "Ye ain't scared of ol' Bessy are ye? She wouldn' 'arm a fly… Well… Not like she could."

I swallowed nervously as I stepped forward and shook the man's hand as my eyes never left the beast. "N-no! I… I'm good, look I don't have many caps… But… If you can tell me where to go I can give you all I have…" I say timidly as I am still in fear of the Brahmin.

The Irishman burst into laughter at this and patted my back. "That depends lad, where ye tryin' to go?" He said in an outward and friendly tone.

"I'm trying to get to Rat Race city… But I'm a bit lost…" I say pulling out my map and showing him. As soon as he sees the map his eyes grow wide at knowing it is ancient.

"Lad what vault did ye steal that out of?! And where can I find meh own? Nevermind, probably best not to know… But Rat Race eh? Hmm…" He was deep in thought before he spoke up. "Tell ye what, I'll take ye there, but I get the map once yer done with it. And wait! You have a pit boy?! Look lad why ye usin' a map when ye got a pit boy?"

"Because of the same reason I'm going to Rat Race, it's broke and I need it fixed." My voice had a little annoyed tone to it even though I didn't mean to.

"Hmm… Alrigh' I know a guy tha' could help ye out with yer, problem. But ye better hold up yer end of the deal lad. I get the map once yer safely in Rat Race got it?" He said eyeing me as in confirmation that I would withhold the bargain. I nodded and offered my hand to him of which he happily took.

"Understood, it's a deal. By the way my names Mark… Your's?" I say softly to him.

"Eamon… Eamon O'Donnell..."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
